


the quiet spaces in between

by glacecherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: It feels so hard to believe that two years ago he was pining futilely and his house felt hollow and a family seemed more like a dream than anything, but here he's sat. Leant into Zhenya's side and looking and him scoop her up to comfort her, each extra careful movement of his hands filling up spaces in Sid's heart he didn't know he had.





	the quiet spaces in between

The first morning after they bring her home, they can't look away from her.

 

Sid strokes a finger over the back of her tiny hand. She reaches out and grasps it instinctively, huge brown eyes peering up at him. Well, in his vague direction. He knows that in reality that she can't focus past the end of her own nose, but whatever. She's staring up at the vague, blurry shape of him.

 

She's so small _._ He says as much to Zhenya and gets a tired laugh in reply.

 

“She smaller once.” he says, yawning. He's gotten himself a mug of tea, and it smells sweet and smoky. “Smaller and uglier.”

 

Sid swats at him when she relinquishes his hand.

 

“She was never ugly!” he says, elbowing him in the ribs.

 

“All newborn babies ugly! Lovely, just ugly. Squashed. Screaming. ”

 

Sid can't imagine it. He's too besotted. He leans his head on Zhenya's shoulder. He winds his arm around Sid's waist, putting cold fingers on his stomach. Sid's too distracted to even squirm away.

 

“Does she look like a Galina?”

 

“She look sleepy.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Think so. Galina. Mean serenity. Maybe she sleep through. Maybe she world's calmest baby.”

 

Sid snorts.

 

“She cried all the way home.”

 

“See, she get all anger out of way, now she sleep 4 whole hours before she hungry. Good baby.”

 

Zhenya drains his tea and scoops her up from the bunched up quilt she's propped up on. She blinks owlishly, fighting sleep as he draws her close to his chest, little head tucked into his neck. He's holding her with practiced ease, all the time he's spent coddling everyone else's kids finally coming good, and Sid is just. Struck dumb that he gets to have this. The warmth and the contentment, ringing true even though it's 6am, there's a blizzard howling outside, and he's already he to change his shirt once from her puking on it.

 

Not that it matters, not when they're curled up in their pyjamas and the house is warm and they're coddling _their child_ close. Sid's heart just aches full to bursting.

 

Zhenya places little pecks of kisses all over her head and buries his nose in the small amount of hair she has, inhaling deep. He catches Sid's gaze when he looks up, and Sid feels himself nearly tear up. She – Galina – their tiny, tiny baby feels like she's the final puzzle piece to complete their home.

 

It feels so hard to believe that two years ago he was pining futilely and his house felt hollow and a family seemed more like a dream than anything. He exhales shakily, and Zhenya leans to butt his head against Sid's shoulder.

 

“We should-” Sid yawns wide enough his jaw cracks, and curls closer to them. “-we should put her back.”

 

Zhenya shakes his head.

 

“Nope, she stay.”

 

“She can't! We'll squash her.”

 

“We? No we. You sleep on sofa.”

 

“I'm not being kicked out of my bed by my own baby.” Sid grouses, but it's ruined by how he starts grinning because _his baby._

 

“Five more minutes?” Zhenya whispers, looking at how Galina's eyelids are drooping. Sid wonders if it's because she can hear Zhenya's heartbeat. He read that in one of the baby books Nathalie passed him.

 

He should probably put his foot down and carry her off to her cot, but. In reality, he's powerless against this kind of happiness. It's heady.

 

“Sure.” he says, voice not entirely even. “Sure.”

 

Zhenya leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth, and they listen to the snow fall against the window pane. If it takes another half an hour to go and tuck her back in, nobody need know except for them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting on my hard drive forever because I was too nervous to post for the first time, but given the recent few baby fics, I figured now would be as good a time as ever! Hope it measures up okay!


End file.
